1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a connector support structure.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Conventionally, this kind of a connector support structure of a technology according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-21992 has been known.
The connector support structure is generally composed of a holder to be mounted to a hole defined by a part to be assembled such as a stay member of an automobile, a first connector slidably fitted in the holder, a second connector joined to a side of electronic unit, and a rotary lever supported by a supporting axis on the first connector, the lever to drive the second connector in a direction for connection with the first connector.
However, the connector support structure is configured such that a pin to be driven of the second connector is inserted in a engagement groove formed at a lower face of a front end of the lever, an engagement pin projecting at a rear end of the lever is inserted in a guide groove, and respective pins are guided, being slid in respective grooves. Thus, when pushing and fitting the second connector, a frictional resistance occurs between the respective pins and the respective grooves for insertion of the respective pins, so that a great insertion load is necessary for assembly of the second connector.
The connector support structure has necessity that the engagement pin is fitted when inserting the first connector in the holder assembled to the part to be mounted. With the first connector being inserted in the holder, the lever can rotate freely, and an operation to make the engagement pin inserted in the guide groove needs a skill. Thus, there is a drawback that an assembly operation is complicated.
An object of the invention is to provide a connector support structure and a connector which make assembly performed reliably and easily by a small insertion load.
To achieve the object, a first aspect of the present invention provides a connector support structure. The structure includes a first connector which has a rear end side supported by a part to be assembled. A second connector is to be fitted with the first connector to be mounted from a front end side thereof. The first connector and the second connector are electrically joined each other. The part to be assembled includes an engagement panel engaged with the first connector. The first connector includes a first connector body; and a rotary member for engagement which is supported to the first connector body by a supporting axis for a free end of the rotary member to project from a rear end face of the first connector body. The rotary member includes a rear engagement projection engaging with a back face of the engagement panel; and a front engagement projection engaging with a front face of the engagement panel. The front engagement projection is positioned to generate a tangential force for rotating the rotary member about the supporting axis when the second connector is fitted with the first connector.
Preferably, the front engagement projection is positioned on a rotation side of the rotary member to rotate about the supporting axis relative to a fitting line. The fitting line passes through the supporting axis in a fitting direction where the second connector is fitted with the first connector.
According to the invention, the front engagement projection is positioned to generate a tangential force for rotating the rotary member about the supporting axis, and a fitting force from the second connector to the first connector and an engagement force between the rotary member and the part to be assembled are remarkably reduced. Thus, connectors are simply fitted each other with a small push force and the first connector and the part to be assembled are fitted each other with a small push force in the identical way. As described above, the fitting force (load at fitting) of the first and the second connectors is remarkably reduced, and an assembly of a connector is easier and reliably.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a connector which includes a first connector having a rotary member. The rotary member has a first engagement member and a second engagement member thereon for holding a part to be assembled therebetween.
Preferably, the first engagement member has a first point with a first radius and a first angle, and a second engagement member has a second point with a second radius and at a second angle. The first radius and the second radius are different each other. The first angle and the second angle are different each other.
Preferably, the second radius is smaller than the first radius, and the second angle leads the first angle.
Preferably, the second engagement member extends radially inward on the rotary member.
Preferably, the first connector includes a third engagement member, and the rotary member defines a cut-out part for engagement with the third engagement member.
Preferably, the connector further includes a second connector configured to be fitted with the first connector, and the second connector has a fourth engagement member with a side to be brought in contact with the rotary member.
Preferably, the rotary member includes an engagement protrusion to be engaged with another side of the fourth engagement member.
Preferably, the first engagement member includes a resilient part to engage with the part to be assembled.